The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Generally, phishing involves hackers replacing an actual web page with a similar looking web page designed to capture information entered by a user unbeknownst to the user. The information entered by the user is then forwarded to the actual web page for processing by the actual web page, giving the user the impression that the information is processed seamlessly by the actual web page, even though it is also captured by the hackers via the similar looking web page. It would be helpful to provide techniques to detect and prevent phishing to protect the users from damages caused by the hackers.